The present invention relates to an illuminance measuring system which performs measurement of an illuminance at a predetermined position or performs measurement of an illuminance condition such as an illuminance distribution, or the like, over a wide range.
Conventionally, in a case of performing an optical measurement (an illuminance measurement), for instance, by making a person serving as a marker stand at a measuring point or by marking the measuring point, or the like, the measuring point is clarified. Further, a worker carries an illuminance measuring instrument to the measuring point, maintains the illuminance measuring instrument in a measuring posture at the measuring point and measures the illuminance.
At a time of measuring the illuminance, it is necessary for the worker to consider his posture so that the shadow of the worker does not prevent a light from entering the illuminance measuring instrument. Further, another worker records a measurement result by hand for each measurement of the illuminance, finally summarized the measurement results and performs a data entry.
Further, in the illuminance measurement in a wide range such as a baseball field or an athletic field, there is a limit and the like in a lighting time of illuminating lamps. Therefore, the measurement must be finished in a short time and many people must perform the measurement at the same time.
Therefore, in the conventional illuminance measurement, many workers are required, a measurement work takes time and there is a possibility that individual differences of the workers are produced per each measurement.